


Admiration

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Academy Trilogy - Kevin J. Anderson
Genre: Children, Cute, Gen, Introspection, Role Models, set post-Jedi Academy trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: The girl's eyes go wide. “You're Qwi Xux,” she babbles. “My mommy and I went to hear you talk the other day. You really built all those scary machines?”





	Admiration

Qwi tends to spend most of her time in her lab, particularly when Wedge isn't onplanet, but today she's stepped out for a short lunch break. She smiles her thanks to the vendor who hands her her food and turns away to find a tiny Pantoran girl standing on the corner, datapad tucked under her arm as she stares at Qwi.

The girl squeaks when Qwi catches her eye, backing up a nervous step. “Miss Qwi?” she says softly.

Curious, Qwi squats to the girl's level. “Is there something I can help you with?”

The girl's eyes go wide. “You're Qwi Xux,” she babbles. “My mommy and I went to hear you talk the other day. You really built all those scary machines?”

Qwi represses a shudder. There's only curiosity in the girl's gaze, not malice or blame, but every reminder of what she did hurts, regardless of the strives she's made since. “Yes, I did,” Qwi says. “But I'm also doing my best to get rid of them now and help the people who have been hurt.”

The girl grins, enthusiasm seeming to overcome her shyness. “I know! You're so smart and brave. Mommy explained to me how hard it must have been for you to change your mind and do all that.”

Qwi finds herself smiling. “It was. Doing the right can be hard, but we have to try.”

The girl nods enthusiastically. “I want to be just like you when I grow up. Smart and brave and doing good. I want to build things to help people, too.”

“If you put your mind to it and work hard, you will.”

“You really think so?”

Qwi nods. “I know it.”

The little girl seems to glow under her assurance. She flips on the datapad. “I've been reading everything I can find about you. Some of the words are hard and sometimes Mommy has to help, but I'm doing my best. Would you...would you sign this one for me?” She holds out the datapad, tiny hands shaking a little.

Qwi takes it and looks at the screen. The article covers an interview she'd given to a major news magazine shortly after the Sun Crusher's destruction, detailing how she'd come to create it and the other terrors and how and why she'd then defected. Her heart warms seeing that her story means something to this girl.

“Of course,” Qwi says, sliding the stylus from its holder. “What's your name, sweetheart?”

“Erri.”

Qwi signs the article carefully, including a message wishing Erri good luck on her future endeavors, then smiles as she hands it back to the girl. “There you go.”

Erri grins hugely, staring at the screen for a moment before clutching the datapad to her chest. “Thank you!” she squeals.

Qwi laughs softly, completely charmed. “You're welcome.”

“Erri?” Qwi looks over to see a Pantoran woman standing a little ways away motioning for the girl. “That's probably enough. We don't need to take up any more of her time.”

“It's no trouble, really,” Qwi assures. She looks back down at the girl. “Study hard and follow your heart. I want to see you where I am someday, okay, Erri?”

Erri nods vigorously and runs to join her mother. The woman mouths a thank you as the two turn to leave.

Qwi starts in on her cooling meal and walks back toward her lab, the smile still on her face. It's not the first interaction like this she's had, but she doesn't think she'll ever get used to them. There's so much shame and guilt in her still for the lives she's helped take; it's hard to believe she could ever be a role model.

And yet here she is. She knows she's doing the right thing now. The wool has been pulled from over her eyes, and she sees the galaxy for what it really is, the good and the bad. Now, instead of making weapons in her lab, she creates new high-tech water filters and construction materials to help the planets that have been devastated by her creations find their feet again. Younglings like Erri look up to her and want to follow in her footsteps. It's truly remarkable.

When she can grasp it, it makes her proud. Qwi knows she is one of few like her: a woman and a nonhuman specializing in a technical field. Under the Empire, such a thing was so very, very rare, and even in her case, she wouldn't want any to have come upon it like she did. But she's free now, her own person, and providing that model to people like the little girl she just met. A model she would have liked to have had when she was a child.


End file.
